A call flow may define how a user initiated electronic communication (e.g., a phone call) received at a contact center platform may be handled from the moment the communication is received to the end of the communication. For example, a static call flow may present a user with a menu of options (e.g., press 1 for sales, press 2 for billing, etc.) that can be navigated to arrive at an answer sought by the user (e.g., get statement, connect to a customer service agent, etc.), or a dynamic call flow may receive natural language input from a user and analyze the input to determine an intent of the user and provide the user with an answer associated with the intent. An administrator of a contact center platform may define a call flow to handle simple to complex contact scenarios, and the call flow may be implemented using applications, scripting languages, and/or other technologies, which may be executed using the contact center computing platform.